


Tr@shMouthGaming and the Glitter Dick

by Animebrains



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben is wholesome. That is a given, Beverly is a cosplayer, Bill is also wholesome., Eddie likes E-Boys he just wont fucking admit it, M/M, Richie is a twitch streamer, mega Reddie content, mike is successful because that’s what he deserves, stan likes birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebrains/pseuds/Animebrains
Summary: In which Richie is a twitch streamer:Richie went viral. Well, technically not Richie, but Tr@shMouthGaming did. Not world wide, going on the tonight show kind of viral, but more of, criticized by Facebook moms and a few million views on YouTube viral. And he didn’t even do it on purpose, it was posted by someone else, a clip from one of his twitch streams from a week ago.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 17
Kudos: 233





	Tr@shMouthGaming and the Glitter Dick

Richie went viral. Well, technically not Richie, but Tr@shMouthGaming did. Not world wide, going on the tonight show kind of viral, but more of, criticized by Facebook moms and a few million views on YouTube viral. And he didn’t even do it on purpose, it was posted by someone else, a clip from one of his twitch streams from a week ago.   
______________________

“No, I will not fucking play fortnite!” Richie snorted, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose, to lean forward and look at the other comments. There’s a familiar bubbly feeling developing in his gut. He loved going live and interacting with all his fans.

“RacerMaxPro. Lame name not gonna lie.” Richie deadpans, then breaks into a goofy smile, “what game will you play next?” He sits back in his chair for a moment, glancing up at the video feed to make sure he was still recording. Everything seemed to be in frame, even the obnoxious electronic cat ears with LEDs attached to his headphones, and tattered movie posters all over the walls. The only other thing in frame besides him was a shelving unit with a few action figures decorating it. Some in cool superhero poses, and a few in crude positions. 

“I don’t know maybe roblox.” He teases, lighting up when he sees the hundreds of comments screaming no. “Awe common guys! It’ll be fun. I’ll destroy some servers.” 

The comments keeps spamming in. “Minecraft? Do I look like I’m trying to go to sleep? Peace was never an option, I’m tryna play something violent.” 

The floodgates of comments and emoticons come rushing through, and he can’t find any discernible comment that seems interesting. 

“Horror? Yeah sure I’ll play a horror game. Do any of you guys know that one where the dude almost gets his dick chopped off?” He leans forward into his desk.

There’s a few vaguely crass or horny answers, which he just laughs at hard, and a few actually helpful. “Oh outlast! Yeah okay let’s play that one.” His knee bounces slightly, his body was always so restless especially right before he starts playing.

He perks up slightly when he sees a specific commentator. “@BeverlyArts. Oh my god, did you just ask; Will you collab with me?” Richie fakes a dramatic gasp, cupping his cheeks with his hands, “um, Yes? You’re like my favorite cosplayer. Dude we totally should meet up at a Con.” He grins at all the positive feedback, quickly checking to see if the moderators were on. He pins a reminder at the top of the chat that he will be on again later tonight, but he is interrupted, popping his little bubble when he hears a knock on his door. 

“Hold on a second everyone.” Quickly Richie takes off his head set and turns to the entrance, rolling the chair across the room to reach the knob. Bill his roommate steps in for a brief moment and waves to the twitch stream. “Uh, Rich. There’s uh— a package for you. It was just on the front d-door for some reason.” Bill hands him a box, with suspiciously no labels on it, the only exception is Richie’s name on the top.

Richie would have noticed, if he wasn’t so wrapped up in his stream. “Thanks I’ll open it later.” He grabs the surprisingly light box, and lightly tossed it down on his desk, moving to swivel down into his chair. 

After a few more minutes of deliberation between him and the fans, as always it ends with him just starting up overwatch. “Okay, first I’ll play some quick play matches, then maybe we will try custom games. If you guys make ones that are cool enough that is.” There is a slight delay before the chat lights up with suggestions and gamer tags. “I’m not going to add you, but nice try guys.” He grins, opening another tab to start some background music. There are a few pop ups on the screen, and he reads off each name, “thank you ANIMEbrains for the donation. And right on, thank you ClownPlower42 for the 50 dollar donation. Fuckle duckle, y’all gonna feed me tonight.” 

Switching back to the game, he turns his attention back to the chat, “I’m either gonna play Tracer or Soldier.” Another pop up appears on screen, “thank you Spideypool for the donation— yes I’m aware they are gay, that why I MAIN THEM. I usually go Tracer cause we stan a lesbian icon.” Richie starts up the game, waiting in queue for other players to join like always. He reaches over his keyboard to grab a soda and pop it open. His eyes land on the package on his desk. He pauses for a moment.

“Y’all want to see me open this while we wait?” 

It’s a pretty much a yes all across the board, and by then he has already grabbed the box, reaching into his drawer to get a pocket knife. He cuts it open, reaching to unfold a flap. His gaze moves up just for a moment, to look at what the chat was rambling about this time. 

He just laughs at the assistive memes passed back and forth, and the sudden conversation about grilled cheese amongst some of the commenters. Another pop up appears, “thank you 4GettiSpaghetti for the donation. That name fucks dude.” 

He flips open the second flap and reaches in. He flinched slightly at the smooth cold silicone feeling against his fingers. He grips the object and pulls it up, revealing to both him and the audience an obscenely massive pink dildo. oh no, he wasn’t ready to get another one of his accounts banned. “What the fu—“

What he wasn’t prepared for was a sudden gust of purple glitter popping off into his face. He jumps, squeaking slightly. The package was a prank bomb, he later learned it was triggered by Richie pulling out the sex toy. 

He gapes, truly stunned, he backs up from the mess, but it was already too late, it was everywhere and all over him. He throws down the dildo, standing up and causing the excess glitter to cascade down him. He already knew the chat was running wild. 

He looks up into the viewfinder and instantly realized his face is plastered a shimmering purple, glitter practically glued all over his face, hair and shoulders. “Oh fuck I look like a smurf.” 

He tries to wipe the glitter off him, and realizes it’s not coming off. “BIIIIIILLL!!!” He panics, jumping up and down trying to knock off as much of the powder off him. “Stop laughing chat, I can feel you all laughing.” 

The door bursts open, with a heaving and worried looking Bill, gripping a baseball bat in his hands. “Richie what’s wrong?? Are you okay— what the fuck you l-l-look like a smurf!” 

“That’s what I said!” Richie whined, moving to turn off the stream.

“What is all the commotio—“ Stan pears over the door frame, head shielded by Bill’s body. “what the fu—“ 

The stream ends.  
________________________

Richie doesn’t stream for a week. He just kind of drinks excessive amounts of coffee, goes to his classes, heads home, play video games by himself, before slumping into bed. He doesn’t know if it’s because he is embarrassed, or upset, or worried about what everyone thinks. He stays up all night having existential crises, bags already forming under his eyes, only really falling asleep once his body gives up. 

He doesn’t enjoy his slumber for much longer though.

“Dude.” Mike shakes Richie’s shoulders gently, before just blatantly shoving his phone into his field view, “you’re trending on twitter.” 

“Oh god.” Richie sits up, rubbing his eyes. “For what-?” He yawns hard, “I haven’t streamed in a little bit.” Richie can feel the back of his hair matted thanks to a restless night of sleep. 

“That’s the point. The last stream you did last week? Well someone posted it on YouTube and now it’s got a lot of traction.” Richie just stretches, drawing the tiredness out of his body as Mike shoves his way into his bed with him, opening up YouTube. “Mikey, it’s like 6 am—“ 

“It’s already got 2.3 million views.” 

That wakes him up real quick. He sits up and takes Mike’s phone from him. “Oh. Fuck. Is this a good thing or a bad thing.” He can feel his body get the jitters, partially from excitement, and mostly from embarrassment. “If it’s a bad thing I swear I’m going to vomit.” 

“Woah, calm down there partner.” Mike rubs soothing circles into the middle of Richie’s back. “It all depends. It’s whatever you make it. It may seem like a bad thing right now, but you can use it to your advantage. People will want to check out your next stream. So you better not take too long getting on again. Because I’m sure when the people who come because of the video— watch you, they’ll stay because of your personality.” Mike pats Richie’s shoulder, easing his anxieties. 

“Thank you Mikey, you always know how to make me feel better.” Richie slumps, thinking of all the possibilities. He stops his train of thought just for a moment, “but why are you here?” 

“Oh! I made some soup, and ended up with extra and thought to bring it to you, Bill and Stan. Since you three keep complaining about being struggling college students.” Mike grins, his smile is always breathtakingly bright. 

“Not all of us can be young and successful like you Mikey.” Richie pushes his pile of blankets off himself. He was already awake, no point in going back to sleep. 

“Well you can be. If you go back on twitch.” Mike offers, and for once, Richie takes his advice. After some thought, and an outfit change, (because pajamas while comfy, are not very cool looking), later that night, Richie opened up twitch, and started a live feed. 

Almost instantly, thousands clicked on, the number of viewers steadily getting larger and larger each minute. “Holy shit. I, Uh, I’ve only ever been used to a few hundred.” He braced himself, putting his headset on, and opening up the comments. 

There’s a few silent moments that pass, as everything buffers and loads in. He is still wired from the initial shock of the viewer count getting up to 15k.

Then, a wave of relief falls over him when he sees nothing but delighted fans happy to see him back, and new viewers, legitimately interested in what he had to say. Memes and welcome backs are spammed in the feed. 

“So uh.” He begins, finding his voice, “I’m sure all of you have seen the video and uh…” Richie freezes, realizing quickly he didn’t think through what he was going to say. He sees the messages roll in, but does not register them all that well. 

What do you say after being basically publicly bitch slapped with a pound of glitter for millions to see?

Then there is a ding, with a notification on screen.

4GettiSpaghetti made another donation. And he left a message pinned with it; ‘it’s about damn time your ass came back, it was getting boring without you being stupid.’

For some reason, that comment made Richie burst into a smile, laughing from deep in his gut. “And I greatly appreciate all of you, coming to watch my stream. Also, thanks spaghetti man for the donation.” 

And soon, it all goes on the raps, almost naturally Richie gets back into the swing of things, playing portal 2, while reading back silly messages. It was as if nothing truly changed. 

“Okay, I’m switching to overwatch. I’ll probably join some public games. What should I join? Moderators, one of you make a poll down below.” Richie opens up a new tab, watching the overwatch symbol shine bright on the screen. He starts it up, and clicks on custom games, to look at the list of servers. 

Another ding, 4GettiSpaghetti donated, message: ‘get on my server.’

“Get on your server huh?” Richie grins, raising a brow to the camera. “Making demands?” He laughs softly, flicking the microphone down on his headset, “You know what, since I’m in such a good mood I’ll join you spaghetti man. Send me an invite.” 

It doesn’t take long before Richie joins a custom game, the rest of the queue filling up with other people wanting to play with them. Richie switches on team chat and turns it on live so the stream can hear everyone. 

“You’re annoying.” Is the first words he hears over the feed. The guy sounds not much older then Richie, probably the same age. 

Richie just grins wide, laughing at the shoulders. “I know.” 

They end up playing for the rest of the night. Or more realistically, to 4 AM. The stream hitting the 7 hour mark. 

“Dude quit playing Mei if you are going to keep putting up ice walls on spawn.” The guy, Richie has now dubbed spaghetti complains. Honestly, Richie kind of enjoyed his whining. 

“But then how am I supposed to piss you off?” He jabs back, and he swears he can hear the guy roll his eyes.

“How about you don’t do that. You know we would win more games if you didn’t keep playing DPS that don’t fit the comp at all!” 

“The comp Meta is a MYTH, you either are good at the game or you’re not.” 

“Well then I know which one you are.” 

Richie catches himself grinning madly when he looks up at the viewfinder. “Touché. I’m lucky I have such a good healer on my team to carry me though.” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” The guy says softly into the mic, Richie almost doesn’t catch it. But he does. And he just flashes a goofy smile at the camera, and a wink. “Oh spaghetti, this is only our first date!” 

“Shut up that's not what I meant. And could you PLEASE switch to a tank! I’m getting targeted out here. Switch to a shield hero, I need something solid.” His voice is raised up a decimal, Richie can easily read him, and hear the embarrassment in his voice. He decides to let him off easy. “Funny, cause your mom said that last night as well.” 

The chat lights up like a wildfire. Despite the stream going on for so long, many dedicated viewers stayed on. Some of the moderators make a suggestion box for a ship name. 

“You need sleep Rich.” Richie jolts out of his seat, quickly spinning around the see Bill, tried and droopy at his door. 

Richie sighs, and reaches over his desk, and downs his 7th Red Bull that night, “what I need is therapy Billiam.” 

“Just quiet d-down please?” Bill pleads, and Richie nods, giving him a thumbs up. “Anything for you Billyboy.” 

Once he is settled back down at his desk, he notices the chat has settled on a name. “Reddie huh? Seems appropriate.” He feels his stomach do flips when spaghetti just mocks him for the rest of the night. Maybe he has a thing for being insulted? 

A few weeks pass, and it mainly consists of Richie streaming twitch and playing on Spaghetti’s servers. He’s become a fan favorite, and at this point a lot of Tr@shMouthGaming is spent playing co-op games or online games just so Spaghetti can play with Richie. 

There is already a ‘Reddie’ sticker that people spam in the chat whenever Spaghetti joins the stream. This time they decided on club penguin. “Come dance with me over here.” Richie demands, waddling his avatar over to the disco floor.

“Awe look at how cute they look when they boogie.” Spaghetti laughs, and Richie feels like he might have a heart attack. This guy was so damn cute Richie always had to be careful with what he might say. Just a few days ago he already slipped up on stream and told Spaghetti that his voice sounded like candy. Which, to the viewers seemed like a joke. But he still needed to tread lightly.

“Okay let’s race each other in some mini games.” Spaghetti suggest, and it’s so much more light hearted then their usual banter. Okay. How do you flirt? 

“Bro! Your penguin looks so stupid! Why would a penguin wear a cowboy hat??” Nailed it. 

“Because he wants to be a fucking cow boy.” The guy seethes back. And even annoyed he’s too damn cute.

“And do what? It’s fucking Antarctica.” 

“Ride horses and shit.” He deadpans.

“There isn’t any horses in Antarctica, but hey, you can ride me anytime—“

“Shut up, you're so annoying.” 

“I know.” Richie says almost automatically. 

“That isn’t how someone is supposed to respond to an insult.” Spaghetti points out.

“I can respond to anything, anyway I want.” Richie sticks his tongue out to the camera.

“Yet my penguin can’t be a cowboy.” 

“No, that wouldn’t make logical sense.” 

“LOGIC?? this is a society of penguins who have coffee shops and theaters and mini golf??” He sounds like he might combust.

“Yeah? And?” 

“ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU THINK THAT IS LOGICAL.” 

“Maybe.”

“Oh my fucking god I’m going to have a aneurysm.” 

Richie laughs so fucking hard he almost chokes on stream. Spaghetti’s soft, revengeful voice breaks through, “it’s what you deserve.” Richie just laughs harder. 

“You can’t see it.” He piped up again, as Richie catches his breath, “but I’m flicking you off.” 

Richie grins, cheeks hurting from all the smiling. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”   
__________________________

Richie thought becoming one of the top twitch streamers would have its perks. But he didn’t think they would be so expensive. “Okay! I’ll see you guys later tonight. I’m sure spaghetti will be getting on as well.” The chat spams a raving chant of ‘Reddie.’ 

“Yes. Yes Reddie rights.” He sees a comment that makes him laugh, “heart emoji, heart emoji, eggplant emoji.” He wiggles his eyebrows into the camera, “Okay, okay- see you guys later.” He turns off the stream and slumps back into his chair, grabbing his twitch hoodie and shimming his body into it. It had been a while since he enjoyed streaming as much as he did now. Almost 400k subs on Twitch, and he got a good amount of views. It also paid pretty good with sponsorships, or at least for the advertisers who were okay with sponsoring the known glitter dildo guy. He checks his emails real quickly, looking at all the notifications and random messages, before he sees an email from twitch. “Holy shit.”

At dinner, Richie can barely hold it in, pouncing on Stan with the news while Bill and Mike lay the Chinese food on the table. “Guys I just got an email from twitch, and like—I can get like four all access passes to Comic-Con, if I do a meet and greet.” He feels his body vibrating with excitement, and worries for a moment that he might faze into the ground. 

All three of them light up at the news, equally as excited as Richie. “No way really? Those are like a couple hundred dollars each?? They will just give them to you?” Mike hurries out, and Richie just nods his head furiously like an idiot. 

“All you have to do is a meet and greet?” Stan asks, already making his plate of food. 

“Well I also have to promote me going to Comic-con on Twitch and twitter, but besides that yeah basically! We get to go for all 4 days.” Richie can’t help but feel accomplished with how each of his friends grin in response, even thanking him for the tickets. Nothing makes him feel better then making them happy. 

“So what’s the plan?” Bill asks, munching down on a egg roll. 

“Well. I made some plans actually. We are going to meet up with Beverley Marsh, the cosplayer.” Richie bounces up and down on his seat, delighted with all of their gasps. “No way! She has like 8 million followers on Instagram?” Mike looks like he is about to fangirl. 

“How the he-hell did you get a famous cosplayer to agree to m-m-meet you?” Bill genuinely questions, and Richie just snickers. “Oh ye of little faith. She was actually the one who contacted ME. So that just shows you how much of a big deal I am.” 

“Oh god please don’t let this get to your h-head.” Bill sighs. Stan just pats his shoulder and shakes his head, “it’s too late. If Richie’s head gets any bigger, we might need to look into health insurance policies because at some point it will burst.” 

“Bold of you to assume my head can not handle being inflated. If it does burst, I hope my brains get splattered all over you first Stanley.” 

“Please can we not talk about heads exploding I’m trying to eat.” Mike huffs, rewarded with a sweet sound of silence for the rest of, 2 minutes. 

“Okay. Let’s all plan on wearing matching outfits.” Richie offers, only to be answered with a symphony of “no”s.  
_____________________________

The twitch stream was the first to find out the news, and every day for the rest of those 2 weeks, more and more viewers promised to go to his meet and greet. Richie just wished Spaghetti would agree. But everytime Richie would bring it up, Spaghetti would just say he couldn’t afford to go. Which was a bummer. Richie even offered to pull some strings to maybe get him a ticket, but he politely refused everytime. He didn’t like people doing favors for him. 

Richie tried to not let it get to him though. Today was day two of comic-con. All four of them had already checked into their hotel rooms yesterday, and spent the rest of the day going to panels and were even lucky enough to get into a marvel screening. 

Today Richie was up early, they were all going to meet up with Beverley, maybe even check out her store, (she makes and designs cosplay starter kits.) 

With badges around their necks, they trudge through the crowds of people. She is pretty easy to spot amongst everyone, bright red hair, and absolutely sick looking replica battle armor. 

“Richie! Oh my goodness it’s so good to meet you!” She gives him a side hug when she sees him, “sorry, can’t mess up the foam.” 

He just hugs her back, being even extra careful not to ruin her costume either. “No probablo señorita! It’s so great to meet you, your shit looks even cooler in person.” 

He introduces her to the rest of the group, and they gladly all meet her boyfriend Ben. Who, Richie might add, looks like the physical embodiment of a bear hug. It’s almost insane how well they all hit it off, instantly getting along like they had all been friends for years. 

“Yeah they are showing some of the new games coming out this year at the gamer arena.” Ben tells Mike, who looks like a kid in a toy store. “Bill, we have to go! Will you take us Ben?” Mike asks, and Ben laughs. “Gladly! Bev is doing a meet and greet, so I need something to do while I wait.” 

“Oh you are doing one too?” Richie asks, turning to Beverley once she finished taking a photo with someone. “Uh yeah! I actually think my booth will be next to yours! We’ll be booth neighbors!” 

Richie grins, and then addresses Stan. “Okay well, since I know it will be boring to hang around me for a few hours while I say hi to people. What do you plan to do?” Stan just shrugs, seemingly slightly out of his element in such a large crowd of people. “I don’t know. I don’t really play video games or—“

“Stan look.” Bill pipes up, showing the pamphlets to him, “there is a robotic animal exhibit next to the gaming arena. They have electronic birds.” Stan quickly grabs the papers out of Bill’s hands, reading over the word. “No way. They can mimic bird calls and flight patterns?” 

And soon the four of them, Bill, Ben, Mike and Stan head off to the other building, ready to see some cool video games and sick ass robots. Before leaving, they all agreed to hang out after the con, and go to a bar that night. 

“Alright! Well, duty calls!” He announces, with Beverly holding onto his arm, they head over to the panel booths, looking across a sea of people lined up for other cosplayers, streamers, voice actors, youtubers or actual mainstream celebrities.

They are escorted to the back area, following along the black cloth until they are pointed to their booths. Just out of curiosity, Richie sticks his head out from behind the curtains, and is stunned by the line of people waiting at his table.

“Wow. Okay. I guess I didn’t realize there would be so many people.” He whispers to Beverley, and she nods slowly. “Yeah, but you’ll be okay. And if not, you’ve got enough charisma to push through.” 

Finally, they step out into their booths, and Richie is met with a roar of cheers. 

He spends about an hour taking photos or signing things for people. Luckily his extrovert tendencies help him with each new person. He does silly poses, or even signs random items like phone cases, t-shirts, posters, and one pack of poptarts. “Do you think Spaghetti came?” One of the girls in the line asks while he signs a card for her. “Uh. I don’t really know.” He seems slightly bummed out by this, and she gives him an apologetic look. He gets to the final few people in line, and tries to keep the same energy he had before. But honestly he was slightly drained. “I made you this bracelet.” Another girl offers, and he grins wide. “Thank you so much!” He immediately puts it on his wrist, and shows it off to Beverly. She gives him a supportive thumbs up. He had a few presents all over his table. Some drawings, baked goods, and stuffed animals. 

A few more people asks for photos, and he has a brief moment to relax. 

He checks the time on his phone, just a little bit longer but when he looks up, he’s caught off guard. Waiting in front of him is a very, very cute boy. He’s short, but also very lanky. He isn’t in cosplay, but he is wearing short shorts, and a large sweater that engulfs his body. 

“Uh, hiya.” The boy says, and Richie notices his hair is cut neatly, and freckles dusting his cheeks.

Richie thinks his voice is kind of familiar. But he can’t seem to put his finger on it. He is just so soft spoken he needs to hear him speak more. 

“Hey! How are you.” Richie puts on his best smile, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t know if he is legally allowed to flirt with a fan, but he wants to so badly.

“I’m good. I, Uh just wanted you to sign my Poké cards.” He slides a collectors book with laminated cards all throughout it. It’s hard for Richie to tear his eyes away from the boy, but when he does he is pleasantly surprised. “No way! You have a First Edition Shining Charizard? That’s like so rare!” 

The boy smiles and Richie feels like he has been punched in the face. “Uh yeah, I got that one when i was 11.” 

Richie reaches for a sharpie, and looks back up at him. “Well how old are you now?” He asks, opening the pen lid with his mouth. “Twenty-two.” The boy answers, and it just makes Richie more excited, “Who should I make this out to?” He raises an eyebrow, and the boy blushes. Richie might die if he doesn’t focus on remembering how to breath. 

“Eddie.” He mumbles, and wraps his arms around his body protectively. “Eddie.” Richie repeats, and thinks for a moment. He signs the back of Eddie’s book, making a little note next to the signature. ‘R+E’

He peers behind the cute boy, and sees that there is about 6 people behind him, and Richie bites his lip. “Hey uh. I wanna, i don’t know. Talk to you for a little bit about Pokémon. But uh. I don’t want to hold up the line. Could you, go to the back and wait for me to finish with all of them?” 

He thinks for a moment, it’s asking a lot of this person. They had just met. To his luck however, the cute guy agrees. 

The last few people felt like torture, Richie did his best to be as friendly and non-rushy, as possible, but he kept checking to make sure Eddie didn’t walk away. Luckily he didn’t, and would just wave at Richie while he waited.

When he finishes with the last person, he hops over his booth, and puts on his most dazzling smile. He can see Beverly watching them from the corner of his eye. He ignores it for the time being. 

“So uh. Pokémon am I right?” Richie tries as an opener, which just makes Eddie facepalm. “Real smooth.” His voice is more relaxed and teasing. It makes the hair on the back of Richie’s neck stand up. He knows this person. 

“Okay, to be frank with you, I don’t actually want to talk about Pokémon.” Richie rushes out and Eddie laughs, and FUCK, Richie KNOWS him? “Yeah, no shit Sherlock.” Eddie cocks a hip out, giving Richie a look that suggests he knew that all along.

“I’m pretty sure Sherlock shits.” Richie counters instinctively. Eddie just sighs. “You’re so annoying.” 

“I kno—“ 

Okay. To be fair, even on his good days Richie is a grand idiot. Richie once put a marshmallow up his nose and freaked out for 4 hours because he forgot that he could just blow it out. He even tried to capture a raccoon with nothing but garlic bread and a pizza box, and ended up having to get a rabies shot. And this moment, was probably one, to add onto the list of Richie is sometimes slow moments. 

“Spaghetti?” His voice comes out more pathetic than he would have necessarily wanted it to be. He was very happy no one else was around.

Eddie’s eyes widen, “oh. I didn’t think you’d notice.” He whispers, and Richie just stands there like a plank of wood.

“Why would you think I wouldn’t notice?” Richie prods, and Eddie just shrugs, “I don’t know, you aren’t the brightest.” Okay fair. 

There’s a pregnant pause, and then Richie just laughs, bending over and gripping his stomach. Eddie joins him, and they both look like maniacs just laughing in the middle of the room. 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to show up?” Richie asks after they both settle down, and Eddie slumps at the shoulders, “yeah, I wasn’t at first.” He rubs the back of his neck, looking down at the floor “But. I don’t know. I guess I really wanted to see you.”

Richie can’t help the beaming grin plastered over his cheeks. “Well I’m really glad you came.” And then there is a moment, just brief, that they just stare at each other, smiling like a pair of dorks.

“So uh. What’s your thoughts on Reddie?” Richie says jokingly, “what? Are you asking me how I feel about your fans shipping us?” Eddie jabs back. 

“Maybe.” 

“Hey Richie, who’s this?” Beverly pops up next to them, giving Eddie a kind smile. 

“Oh! This is, Eds—“

“Don’t call me that.” 

“And we were just talking about—“

“Sherlock.” 

“Yeah, Sherlock.” Richie nods, thankful for the save on Eddie’s end. 

“Well, I’m all done with my meet and greet. Do you still wanna meet the guys at the bar?” She asks, removing random pieces of cosplay, Richie could just imagine were extremely hot to wear. “Uh yeah! Yeah okay, just give me a moment.” 

He glances at Eddie. This is fine. It’s just the guy Richie had been crushing on for over a month. It’s a impulsive move, but so is Richie. “Hey, do you, i don’t know, want to go to the club with me and my friends tonight?”

Eddie looks like he weighing the options in his head, and for a moment Richie thinks he was too forward. 

“Yeah. Sure why not.”   
__________________________

It feels like fate. Like all 7 of them were meant to be. The moment Richie introduced Eddie to the group, they all molded together into one unit. 

“Yeah, I used to carry around this fake inhaler with me everywhere I went.” Eddie tells Stan and Bill, who just offer him their own stories. “I used to have a really bad s-stutter. But I’ve been getting better with therapy.”

“I didn’t do anything weird as a kid.” Stan tries to be nonchalant, and Richie just bursts into laughter. “Yeah, besides act like a grandma!” 

“Hey, do you guys want to do karaoke?” Beverley suggests, already pulling Ben and Mike into the dance floor. “Oh! I call another one bites the dust!” Bill follows after them, dragging Stan with him. 

Richie just watched them all fondly, turning to lean over the counter and order another round of shots. To his surprise, Eddie is still sitting next to him. 

“Did you not want to go do karaoke? I promise we won’t judge you.” Richie starts but Eddie cuts him off, “no it’s not that, I just wanted to get a chance to be alone with you.” 

Almost instantly all the confidence in Richie’s body disperses, and he feels like a walking pile of jello. “Oh. Okay. Why is that?” His voice is shaky, and he thinks he might vomit if this turns out to be bad. 

“I kinda like you.” Eddie whispers. 

“I kinda like you too.” Richie stumbles out, and scoots closer to Eddie, not too worried by anyone seeing them. 

“Well that’s good.” Eddie also boldly slides closer to Richie, until they were barely inches away. 

“Are you drunk?” Richie quickly asks, leaning back before making any kind of move. 

“No idiot, I haven’t fucking touched any alcohol tonight, you would have noticed if you payed attenti—“ 

As much as Richie enjoyed listening to him complain, he’d much rather be doing this. He slid his lips against Eddie’s, and was delighted when Eddie kissed him back. He cupped a hand over his cheek and pressed up against him before pulling back. Eddie quickly presses one last kiss against Richie’s lips before resting his forehead against his.

“You’re cute when you talk a lot.” Richie smiles. 

“I guess I’m always cute then.” Eddie fires back, and reachives a laugh. “Yeah. You are.” 

“Well you’re cute when you’re dumb.” Eddie whispers, wrapping his arms around Richie’s shoulders. 

“I guess I’m always cute then.” Richie rests his hands on Eddie’s waist, nuzzling his face into his hair. 

“Yeah. You are.”

__________________________

Over the past year, Richie has become one of, if not the biggest twitch streamer on the platform. And all he really did was play stupid games with his boyfriend. People watched for their banter, and of course for when Eddie would roast him. Almost like protocol, he invites 4GettiSpaghetti to his game. And the chat all says hi. 

“Richie stop fucking killing me in game, we are going to loose and you’re going to get kicked for friendly fire dumb ass.” 

“But it’s fun! Also, this is how you’re supposed to play the game.” 

“BUT I'M ON YOUR TEAM.” 

“Hey, hey look at me.” Richie chants. 

“No.” Eddie grumbles stubbornly. 

“Look at me.” 

“NO.” 

“Look at ME!!!” 

“Fine.” 

Richie spams shift, making his character crouch and then spin around, causing the head to glitch through the body. 

“Oh my god!” Eddie laughs, wheezing as Richie continues making the character glitch out. 

It seems to make Eddie forgive him for a moment, but the moment Richie goes back to shooting Eddie and punching him every once in a while, Eddie obviously has had enough.

“I swear I’m going to beat you up if you don’t stop.” He threatens, and Richie just laughs. “Right, like you could beat me up Spaghetti arms.” 

“DON'T TEST ME TRashMoUth!”

“TRY ME.” Next thing you know, Richies door flings opens, standing in the doorway with a smug look on his face is Eddie. Who, by the way is wearing a large twitch hoodie, that HE STOLE, from Richie. 

“Oh no.” Richie barely has time to remove his head set when Eddie runs up and pushes his chair down backwards. He falls down off frame, and grabs onto Eddie’s collar to yank him down with him. Richie cups the back of Eddie’s neck and pulls him into a kiss, earning him a dramatic whine from Eddie. “You’re annoying.” 

Richie bites Eddie’s nose, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just made this for Owlpip. They are cool.


End file.
